Something to talk about
by LiveSmileFangirl
Summary: A series of one shots about Damon and Bonnie's growing love. Based on -crowskisses- amazing "I love college series."


**Hello! "Something to talk about" will be nothing more than a series of fluff and one shots, Damon and Bonnie centric, all based on -crowskisses- stories, mainly "I Love College Series". She is an amazing author and if you haven't read her stories you definitely should. Anyway, I'm open to ideas so don't forget to read and review :***

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"We've been waiting in this line for far too long, redbird." The words were followed by an irritated exhale.

Bonnie glanced down at the expensive gold watch clamped around her thin wrist, an unexpected but definitely not under appreciated gift from Damon.

"It's only been ten minutes." The redhead replied with the patience of a kindergarten school teacher. "Besides, we're extremely lucky. The line for the Raging Cobra is usually three times longer than it is now."

The trip to Coaster King, the amusement park an hour away from hometown Fell's Church, had been Bonnie's idea. It was a weak attempt at carrying out a human, fun packed day but an attempt nonetheless. They'd even brought Matt's off again on again girlfriend, Sue.

"We've been here two hours and have only ridden the carousel and the bumper cars." Damon bit back.

He leaned back against one of the hundreds of poles shaped like hissing cobras surrounding the trail of people in line. Damon didn't like feeling trapped in a brilliant iron cage no matter how many times Bonnie assured him it was all for display and if anything were to happen he could easily break through the iron in a second.

"We're almost there." Bonnie insisted, licking the side of her quickly melting strawberry ice cream cone. "Half an hour, tops."

"What is it with you and Elena? With vampire-"

Bonnie bounced on her toes and pinched the side of Damon's arm, pressing a white finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

The two teenage girls behind them gave Bonnie strange looks. It had been her, not Damon who'd provoked the unwanted attention. Not that most of the female population hadn't noticed them already, what with the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing Stefan and Damon had going on.

Bonnie finally understood how Elena felt all throughout high school, the pride in getting jealous looks from girls once they caught sight of the intertwined fingers. Not that it mattered much, it was mostly high school Bonnie taking pleasure in watching even the most stunning girls squirm with envy.

_You do know that Stefan and I could easily compel our way to the front of the line, don't you, little bird? _

It was the familiar velvet husk in her mind. Bonnie was too hot to answer back his way, the heat was truly getting unbearable-All for an average human day, she had to remind herself.

"I know." Said Bonnie, gathering her long curls into a ponytail. "But it isn't fair. We're here for the full experience remember?"

She tilted her head toward the immense muddy green ride, complete with twirls and twists in all directions.

"And who exactly is it unfair for? Not us."

Bonnie pouted, she was so close to giving in. "Sue."

"Sue." Damon murmured in a condescending tone, "is only here because you _made _Mutt invite her."

"I did not make him do anything." Bonnie argued weakly. "I simply suggested it."

"Only a couple thousand times."

_He deserves to be happy too, Damon._

_**We both know there's only one person who can make him truly happy.** _

Bonnie thought of Sue's lovely face and shy giggle and felt sick with guilt. She hated seeing Matt like this, hated knowing it was her fault he'd returned so broken from the Underworld.

A soft female voice from behind interrupted, one of the teens who had looked at Bonnie funny. "Excuse me? Do you happen to know what time it is? I feel like I've been in this line forever."

Bonnie scrutinized the beautiful girl with slightly narrowed eyes. Everything about her screamed sensual, from the dark waves that fell across her back to the tiny shorts she was wearing.

Receiving no response, the girl arched her back and, speaking to Damon and Damon only, tried again. "I'm Lisa. Lisa Winchester."

"Damon." The vampire offered with a lightning fast smile. He gestured, "This is Bonnie."

But Lisa wasn't interested in Bonnie, much to her distaste.

"Nice to meet you, Damon. You aren't from around here, are you?" Lisa half smiled and closed her hand around Damon's wrist, running long practiced nails up his skin.

Damon and Bonnie stared at the slender hand, conflicted; Damon had never been one to turn down a pretty lady and a quick snack and Bonnie wasn't used to being ignored by gorgeous new girls hitting on _her _brooding vampire. They were basically going out, right? Both of them were pretty new to this... whatever it was they had.

"No." Damon finally said, slowly inching away.

"Figured." Lisa pursed her lips and grabbed his arm again, "Your accent.."

"Italian." Damon tried unsuccessfully to shake her off.

"Ooh your hands are incredibly soft."

Bonnie's anger was rapidly growing. She knew that Damon couldn't compel Lisa away or better yet, toss her to the curve-literally-in front of so many humans but she still wish he'd do _something_.

"You are v_ery _sexy."

Damon only just heard over excited chatter, the sound of metal against metal, screws slowly untwisting in the distance before the snake came crashing down, directly over Lisa's unaware head. One glance at a furious Bonnie was enough explanation. He shoved Lisa to the side. The metal clattered noisily as it hit the concrete ground.

Lisa's mouth fell open. "You..you saved me."

"Yes I did." Damon smiled and patted her arm. "You're welcome."

"My very own guardian angel." She gushed, fluttering her lashes at him.

"I don't think so." Damon gently pushed her away and crossed his arms. "I'm with Bonnie."

Lisa's face fell. Damon turned, expecting a flurry of hugs and soft kisses only to find that Bonnie was gone, moving up the line in a hurry.

_Redbird, wait! _

* * *

"You can't still be mad at me." Damon sighed. They were only a train away from riding. "Redbird, please." He tried to grab Bonnie's hand but she swatted at him. "I said I was sorry."

"Next!" The Raging Cobra's attendant was waving people over.

Bonnie turned to eye him coolly. "Are you riding with her too?"

"_Next!_"

They scrambled onto the front double seats and brought the hard vests down over their heads.

Bonnie squealed when the long car finally took off, slowly crawling up a tall hill.

"Isn't this _exciting_?"

"Redbird." Damon grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "I know how important this is to you. I don't want you to be mad at me."

Bonnie cracked a small, dimpled smile. "It's okay. I overreacted."

"I shouldn't have let any of it happen…" Damon paused and stared down at the shrinking dots of people and rides. "I should have realized how you felt."

"Stop apologizing. Really, I've done worse." Bonnie's smile faltered for a second before she cried, "I've always wanted a kiss on a rollercoaster!"

Damon grinned and stretched his neck. Their lips met just as the car plunged down and the terrified shrieks began.

Bonnie kept a tight hold on Damon's hand and screamed along in excitement, adrenaline coursing through her veins with each loop.

Suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt.

"Is it over?" Damon asked. His hair was tousled and his cheeks were flushed but he didn't look anywhere near as unnerved as Bonnie had expected.

"I'm not sure."

Bonnie struggled in her seat, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the number of red dots gathered around the Raging Cobra's control room.

"What is it?"

"I think we're stuck."

"Stuck?" Damon frowned, pushing at the uncomfortable vest. "What do you mean stuck?"

"_Attention, riders._" An overly cheerful female voice sounded over faraway speakers. "_We are currently having some technical difficulties. We'll have you back on ground as soon as possible_."

Bonnie blew bangs out of her eyes and sighed. Damon dropped his face into his hands. A low groan,

"_Merda._"

_Fin_


End file.
